


Welcome home, my love

by LexaTargaryen



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: Bruce Banner - Freeform, Carol Danvers - Freeform, James Rhodes - Freeform, Natasha Romanoff - Freeform, Other, steve rogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 10:10:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18134372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexaTargaryen/pseuds/LexaTargaryen
Summary: Reader is a part of the Avengers & Shield and dating Carol (kind of like a long-distance relationship) & they haven’t seen each other in 2 years. Reader gets to the Avengers compound after doing Shield work and sees Carol standing there.





	Welcome home, my love

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote a little something. I know this is terrible and the grammar is probably horrible but I was really in the mood to write.
> 
> Let me know what you think:)

To say that it’s been a very long day is quite the understatement. You didn’t get a lot of sleep during the last few days, constantly working on helping the people somehow calm down after they saw their friends, colleagues or loved ones dissolve. Shield set up offices so that the people could report whom they’ve lost and you’ve been listening to people crying, yelling and screaming for almost three days straight. Thankfully, your colleague took over for you, giving you the opportunity to go back to the Avengers compound to get some rest and maybe even take a nice, long shower.

Unlocking the door, you set down your bag, sighing. Compared to the loud and busy offices the quiet compound seems like heaven. The odd silence makes you wonder where the remaining Avengers are, though. Frowning, you make your way towards the lab, where you assume they’d be, already working on finding a way to get all of the dusted people back. As you round the corner you couldn’t believe your eyes. There she was, the love of your life, standing in front of Steve, Natasha, Bruce and Rhodey, in her classic red, blue and gold suit, looking slightly beaten up but otherwise fine. 

The moment you lock eyes, you can see her shoulders fall with relief. She didn’t know whether you got dusted along the others but seeing you alive and well gave her some kind of hope.

“Carol-”, was all you got out before you felt strong arms wrap around you. “My love, I’m so glad you’re alright.”, she said, with tears in her eyes. All you could do was smile and unite your lips for the first time in two years.

“Can anybody tell me what the hell is going on?” asked Natasha, confusion clearly visible on her face.

“Oh sorry.” you chuckled after breaking the kiss, “Guys, this right here is my girlfriend, Carol Danvers. Carol, this is Bruce, Rhodey, Natasha and Steve.” You said, pointing at them.   
The Avengers all greeted her but quickly getting out of the lab to give you two some privacy.

You turned back to your girlfriend, the stress of the last few days finally catching up to you as you begin to cry: “Carol, I don’t know what to do. They all just disappeared, even Fury. What do we do?”. You clung to her as if she was your lifeline. “Don’t worry Y/N. We will get them back and we’ll make Thanos pay,” she says, taking your face in between her hands, looking at you with so much love, “but first you need to rest, and maybe take a shower because, and I say this because I love you and I just want the best for you, you smell a little.”, she says, smirking at you with her typical smirk. You can’t help but laugh. You’re just glad to have her back in your life, at least for now. “Welcome home, my love.”


End file.
